


The Merger

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: This is my submission for TPTH's November  BVDN.After Bulma Brief loses her father's company to the ruthless Frieza Cold, she meets the dashing Vegeta Prince and together they hatch a plan to win her company back. With the pressure of their company's merger behind them, are they now willing to put their hearts on the line or will they walk away from one another?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	The Merger

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I participated during BVDN, it was a lot of fun and more challenging then I expected. It was a great way to challenge myself and see what I can come up with. 
> 
> With those unfamiliar with the way it works, each artist or writer gets 30 min to write or draw the mystery word. In Novembers BVDN we were given 10 prompts to write, in which we could guess the overall theme of the event. I have _italicized_ the prompts that were given, as I stated before it was really fun and challenging. I hope you guys enjoy it! 🖤

As she walked out to the balcony the slight smirk on his face indicated she had fallen for his trap. It was like the sheep following the shepherd to the slaughterhouse. She entered this battle without a plan. As he turned and assessed her, she noticed how his eyes dilated at the sight of her, it was like her own _private invitation_ for her to return the assessment and prepare herself for battle.

Vegeta couldn’t look away, after months of tiptoeing between doing what is right and wrong, he finally had the woman, right where he wanted her. She couldn’t use work as an excuse anymore. Their companies merger was completed “Ah Miss Briefs shouldn’t you be inside mingling with the rest of them, after all, aren't you the _host_?” Vegeta noticed the pink tint of Bulma’s cheeks, he wasn’t sure if it was the cold air or the way his eyes had undressed her, but being the gentlemen his mother insisted on raising, he offered her his suit jacket.

She heard the laughter and music playing from the _gala_ occurring behind them. She knew she should go inside and mingle but she couldn’t help but feel this magnetic pull towards Vegeta. As her hand was reaching for his suit jacket, their hands lightly grazed one another and she felt it again, that electric shock. It is as if she had walked around her whole life being set on sleep mode, only existing but never really living, until him. It is like he kicked started her heart into feeling. She was Bulma Briefs, no one had ever dared going against her, yet since the very moment they met, he had challenged her in and out of the boardroom.

Vegeta had given her time to adjust to her new role in the company, he knew the merger was going to be successful and now that it was completed and the threat of Cold Enterprises behind them. He felt like he could finally remove his _mask_ and be open with the only person that had ever meant something to him. He had so much loss and blood on his hands. When his adopted parents Gine and Bardock were forced to leave the country and his adopted brothers disappeared, he felt so alone and forgotten. It wasn’t until he was reunited with both his adopted brother’s Raditz and Kakarot that he started to feel less alone but when they introduced him to Bulma that’s when he felt he had a new reason to fight and do what was right. So he broke every ceiling and kick-started a company from the ground up. Within six months Saiyan Corp was rivaling top contenders for most innovating designs. He knew it was all thanks to the woman, he only hoped that now that their masks were off she would finally accept him.

She noticed how lost it thought he had appeared, maybe she should have stayed inside. “ Mr. Prince if you needed time alone I can leave, I just wanted to say a few words, but they can wait.” Bulma was about to remove his suit jacket and hand it back to him, when he stopped her. ‘Sorry, was thinking about Monday’s meeting” he doesn’t know why he lied. It’s like the moment he decided to remove his mask, his body went into shock mode and produce a _costume_. It’s easier to seem aloof and uncaring. Talking about feelings isn’t something he is accustomed too. He knows she deserves honesty but maybe he should think things through, maybe he needs a better game plan. 

“So tell me Ms. Briefs, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” He knows he should remove his hand from hers but somehow his brain is on a _scavenger hunt_ and trying to find reason. He is a tactician, he assesses, weeds out weaknesses and strikes. But when it comes to Bulma Briefs his tactics go out the window. She throws everything he has learned about an opponent out the window. She has been the best adversary he has encountered, he often wonders why and how she was able to creep her way into his black heart. He made a vow to never care for anyone outside of his adopted family, but much to his trepidation Bulma Briefs does not ask for permission, she forces herself on you and by the time you realize it, she has attached herself onto you like a parasite, slowly waiting for you to perish. 

Bulma had to step away from his hold, she knew their time working so close together had come to an end. The meeting he was thinking about was the very last time she would have him around her. She knows she might still bump into him, here and there. After all her best friend Chichi’s fiancee was his adopted brother, but she couldn’t help the way her heart squeezed at the thought of not being with him every day. For the last year and a half, they had been together day and night forming a sort of truce in order to win her father's company back and return the good name of his adopted parents. Frieza Cold had used his power in taking over her father's company and having his parents shipped away. Every day spent with him she realized was a _prize_. He had slowly put her back together and brought her back to life. How could she tell him that she would miss him, how could she tell him that she was in love with him?

He couldn’t help but feel the loss of her closeness, he noticed she looked a bit dejected and it didn’t sit well with him. Bulma deserved to look and feel happy, he knew he loved to agitate her, to him she never looked sexier than when furious, but when she smiled and laughed it was as if all the pain he had gone through didn’t matter, with just those two little things she unthawed his black heart. He felt the nagging feeling of fear creeping in, it was slowly _dancing_ with his insecurities of not being enough. Was she about to tell him that she finally said yes to the weakling in accounting? He knew he was risking losing her to someone else, if he didn’t act soon but he thought he had more time. She was so worried people would think less of her if they leapt into each others arms that he gave her space. For once in his life he didn’t take what he wanted, he left her out in the open and maybe lost her for good.

The silence of the night was deafening. While he knew people were dancing, drinking and mingling, here he was outside waiting for her to speak. She looked up at him, eyes that could rival the stars shining above them, she was so ethereally beautiful that it should be a sin. From the way her blue hair framed her soft delicate face to the way her statuesque body filled every outfit, it was unnerving that such light had entered his life. Because that’s what she was, the light that lead him out of darkness. “Vegeta I, well better ye-“ she turned at the sound of the balcony doors opening, and heard the steps approaching them, she had waited too long and now they were no longer alone. Then she heard it “Ah babe I wondered where you went.” Yamcha approached her, completely giving Vegeta the _silent_ treatment. He knew it was rude but he refused to acknowledge the competition. Everyone said he was crazy for thinking the “Ice Prince” as they all called him, had feelings for Bulma. But they never noticed how his eyes would linger on her. How the ice prince voice changed when he was speaking to her. He proceeded in grabbing Bulma’s arm and telling her “ I asked the band to play your favorite song, come on let’s go show them how it’s done.” Vegeta felt like his heart was on the _auction_ block and the highest bidder had completely overlooked him and left him to another bidder.

Vegeta had to clench his fist in order to not _murder_ the weakling. It was a _mystery_ as to how someone like the weakling could have ever won Bulma’ affection. Before Vegeta turned to face the garden again, he saw Bulma remove Yamcha’s hands off her. “Yamcha, while I appreciate the sentiment of asking the band to play, what you assume is my favorite song, I must first say that one, I am not your babe nor will I ever be again. two, our time as a couple is over, it has been for over two years, please let it go and three, the only thing I am capable of offering you is my friendship” Yamcha knew he took a gamble when he broke up with her during the ordeal of her losing her father’s company but he figured now that things were better they could give it one last go, apparently he thought wrong and had no choice now but to let his high school and college sweetheart go. He turned and left her there without saying a word. Once they were alone again she approached Vegeta. “Vegeta before we get interrupted again I need to know whether or not you’re capable of seeing me as more than just a friend or cowor-“ He interrupted her by kissing her. He couldn’t take it and knew that this was the chance he was waiting for. “It seems like usual Miss Briefs that you are one step ahead of me, but to answer your question, no I can’t see you as more than a friend.” Bulma could not believe what she had just heard, she thought after the way he kissed her that he felt the same, so much for her being a genius. As she was turning away from him, to conceal the tears that were threatening to fall she felt his hand grab her elbow and turned her to face him. “I wasn’t done Bulma, you see I can’t see you as more because I never considered you just a friend. Come on don’t make me say it, haven’t my actions spoken in depth of my true feelings and intentions?” Bulma kissed him again, no more worrying about someone coming after them, no more worrying about winning her father’s company back, no more worrying about what people would think. He told her he would avenge and give her back her company and he did. His actions were always louder and she finally heard him.


End file.
